The Sixth
by ElectricBluAngelz
Summary: Tokyo4 has been built and now the replacements have come in, including the Sixth Child. But Shinji has questions: Why is she so dark? What will come to light when he discovers her horrific past and what does his father have to do with it? R&R plz!
1. Replacement

I do not own any of the characters from Neon Genesis: Evangelion.

The Sixth

Chapter 1

Replacement

"It would be beneficiary towards the world, Tanaka. Surely you have family that you would want taken care of? Your son, Nataku? He would be put in the utmost care, my friend," Gendo Ikari offered, smiling at the doctor from the client's seat.

"This is a difficult task you are asking me to fulfill," Dr. Yukio Tanaka drawled, setting his chin on his intertwined fingers, his elbows on the arms of his chair. He looked up, aglittering silver eye settlingon his friend. "If I do this...Where would you keep my son? Where would he go to school?"

"The school in Tokyo-4 has been rebuilt and is up. Running perfectly, my friend," Ikari replied. "And I would be willing to give you both an apartment there, near Major Misato, the guardian of the Children."

The doctor closed his eyes, his silver-platinum hair shining in the sunlight coming from the window. He was a tall, handsome man with broad shoulders and a well-defined muscular body. His skin was pale, his hands more womanly than Ikari had ever seen in his life and the long locks of hair fell over his light-blue mechanical eye made the man all the more fascinating. He also wore all white and that was all her wore. Perhaps it was his way of making himself look innocent.

"Well?" Ikari questioned, becoming slightly impatient. "I need to replace Akagi, Tanaka. I have many doctors I could ask, but none are trustworthy enough to handle the job."

Tanaka looked up. "Akagi? Weren't you sleeping with her? Or was it her mother?"

"Both," Ikari sighed, regrettably. "It's rather disappointing. Neither were ever like Yui. I don't think there's anyone like her in the world."

Tanaka nodded. "She was an amazing woman. One of a kind, my friend," he agreed. "I was rather envious of your marriage when she was alive. No one, no one was ever like your two brilliant minds. You have a son, am I not correct?"

"My son...Another disappointment," Ikari said, sighing again and folding his arms. "The boy feels too much."

"Kindness isn't a weakness, Ikari," said Tanaka. "I think you spent a little too much time in jail."

Ikari didn't seem to want to hear this and stood up, impatience in his dark eyes. "I'll give you three days to decide. When you make your decision, call me." He walked towards the door.

Just as he grabbed the doorknob, Tanaka spoke up. "I'll take the job, Ikari. I'm just messing with you."

Ikari turned and looked at him. "Messing with me?"

"Consider the things people would have to go through if you were to come up to someone who was clueless to this," Tanaka said, sneering. "I am pleased that you came to me, however, not many would be able to take this kind of task on...Not to mention, my son is one of the Children and I know this for a fact. He has my brilliant mind."

"You're still the narcissistic bastard I'd always known you to be, Tanaka," Ikari grinned. "It'll be a pleasure working for you."

"Indeed," said Tanaka, nodding in agreement.

* * *

"I heard Commander Ikari's found someone to replace Akagi," said Asuka Soryu from her place on the floor. 

"Oh?" asked Shinji Ikari,appearing interested and looking down at her from his spot on the sofa. "Who?"

"Some famous doctor," answered Asuka, sighing. "Dr. Yukio Tanaka. I think he owns a practice in Kyoto or something." She didn't look up from her magazine. "I also heard that the Eva 006 is coming in in a few days."

"Wonder who the Sixth Child will be," Shinji said, lying back and staring at the ceiling.

Ryoji Kaji, who had just come from the shower walked into the room. "Her name is Yuzuhria Kurosaki. She's seventeen, has waist-length silver hair,silvereyes,and pale skin. Born in Nagasaki, Dec. 24, 1999. Survived the Second Impact with her mother, who died in 2001, and will be arriving the day the new Eva arrives."

"How do you know all of that?" asked Asuka, looking at him incredulously.

"Misato got her file two days ago," Kaji replied, drying his black hair. "Didn't she tell you?"

"No! But since when does she ever tell us anything?" Asuka asked, standing up, angrily. "Like the fact that she plans to marry you next summer!"

"Asuka, take it easy," sighed Shinji, sliding his fingers through his brown hair.

"Shut up, you moron!" Asuka yelled, then stalked into her room.

* * *

"Rumor has it the Sixth Child is a young woman," said Maya, looking up at Major Misato Katsuragi. "Also, Ritsuko has been replaced."

"I kind of expected that," Misato sighed, looking down at the floor. "She did something stupid when we were last attacked. Whose the replacement?"

"Dr. Yukio Tanaka," he replied, typing in some codes.

"The scientist-physician?"

"Yep," he nodded.

"Wow," said Misato. "Hey, isn't he supposed to be like...Gorgeous?"

Maya laughed. "Rumor has it."

Hope you like ) will update soon!


	2. Persuasion

I do not own any of the characters from Neon Genesis: Evangelion.

Chapter 2

Persuasion

_Kyoto_

Gendo Ikari entered the Makoto Soya Resturaunt and was greeted by a friendly young host.

"How can I help you sir?" the young man questioned, politely.

"I'm looking for a Yuzuhria Kurosaki. She does work here, am I correct?" asked Ikari, pushing his glasses up.

"Yes, sir," the young man answered, smiling. "Would you like me to take you to her?"

"Indeed," was all he had to say and the young man took him through the busy resturaunt. It was chaotic in the kitchen when they entered, orders being filled out and cooked to the satisfactions of the costumers.

The young man pointed to a young woman with waist-length waves of silver hair pulled up into a very large bun, who was helping one of the dishwashers catch up.

"Well, well, well," said Yuzuhria Kurosaki, coolly, as he approached her from behind. "We meet again. What is it you want this time, Ikari? A sample of my blood? Some of my hair? Want to inject me with a toxic poison to put me out of this misery in which I live?"

"Oh, there's no need to be cold now," Ikari teased with a grin. "I've actually come to tell you that you are the Sixth Child."

"You don't say?" she asked, sarcastically, not bothering to look at him.

"Come on, you should be happy, Yuzuhria," he told her. "You can leave this hectic life in which you live and not have to strive for money to keep your apartment and food on the table. You can finish school too."

"I happen to enjoy living my life this way, thank you," she said, turning and looking at him with an as-a-matter-of-fact expression on her beautifully pale face.

"Oh? And why is that?" he sneered.

"To keep from remembering what you did to me," Yuzuhria answered, her silvery eyes going raw.

Ikari sighed. "You're never going to forgive me for that, are you?"

"Forgive you? Excuse me but are you not aware that I was three years old when you and your whore of a friend, Akagi, held me down and injected me with that blood? I haven't been the same since!"

She strode away but he followed her. She stopped next to one of the cooks and took over for her.

"How would you feel if everyday of your childhood you were scared out of your wits because of the horrible things you seen?" she questioned.

"I feel for you, Yuzuhria," he said. "Or did you just dismiss the fact that I am the one who took care of you all of these years?"

"No, you didn't," she snapped, flipping a meal-in-process upwards and having it land back in the large pan. "The nannies you paid for were the women who cared for me and they weren't the best people_ to_ take care of me. I don't think you remember what I did to one of them."

"I recall, and you still turned out to be a total bitch," he said, folding his arms.

She released the pan and whipped around, staring at him with an unfathomable look on her face. "That may be so, Ikari, but at least, I'm not yours."

"So you say," he answered with a smirk.

Her eyebrows crinkled toward the middle of her forehead. "You know? You are the most arrogant, egotistical piece of scum I've ever had the displeasure to meet."

"Oh, you poor thing," Ikari said, giving her a pitiful look.

"Save your pity for someone who needs it," she hissed. turning around and flipping the meal again.

"But you're telling me how horrible your life has been," he pointed out.

"I'm telling you the truth, not asking for pity. Plus I'm trying to guilt trip you but that doesn't seem to be working. And if there's someone you should be pitying, it should be your son," Yuzuhria snapped.

"The Eva arrives tomorrow," Ikari told her, boredly. "You'd better be at that airport by seven A.M. sharp, or I will come and kick your door open. Understand?"

"More threats? Oh, how sweet!" she said.

Ikari laughed. "Only for you, darling!"

"Yeah, right!" Yuzuhria laughed, shaking her head.

He bade her good-bye and left the kitchen.

* * *

Shinji and Asuka entered the courtyard of their school, nothing appeared to be happening except for the people around them eating their lunches. Shinji handed Asuka her lunch and walked over to a table. It had been two days since they recieved word of the new Eva coming in. He noticedthere was a boy at his usual table; he was tall and handsome with a pointed face, short white-blonde hair and glowing almond-shaped green eyes. Shinji had never seen this boy before and was right to be polite to him. 

"May I sit with you?" Shinji asked.

"If you like," the boy answered. His voice was soft, like a spring breeze.

There was a long moment of silence after Shinji sat down.

"I'm Shinji Ikari," he offered, breaking the silence and smiling.

"Yes, I know," the boy answered. "Your father is Commander Ikari." The boy smiled and looked up from his lunch. "My name is Nataku Tanaka."

"You're not Dr. Yukio Tanaka's son, are you?" asked Shinji in surprise.

"I am," the boy nodded.

Shinji smiled. "Well, it's great to meet you!"

"You as well."

They talked awhile, getting to know one another a little better.

I hope you like it!


	3. New Obsession

I do not own any of the characters from Neon Genesis: Evangelion.

Chapter 3

New Obsession

Dr. Yukio Tanaka smiled, watching as the new Eva arrived. The beast was amazing to look at, black armor and a large sword attached to its left hand. He knew his son would control one of the beautiful beasts and hoped Nataku wouldn't disappoint him.

"Wow," said a young woman's voice behind him. "That's mine?"

Tanaka whipped around to find a beautiful young woman about seveteen standing there. Her hair was like a blanket of silver satin, falling down her back in long waves, and her eyes, like his one, were silver. She wore a long black coat, a black corset with three silver chains attached to it, a black miniskirt, and thigh-high suede boots. He had never seen a creature so gorgeous and the dark energy about her was almost breathtaking.

"Oh, Ms. Kurosaki!" he said, realizing who she was. "Welcome to NERV. I'm Doctor-"

"Yukio Tanaka," she drawled, looking at him. "I hear you have a practice in Kyoto. How's things coming?"

"Very fine, thank you," he smiled, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with the kerchief from his breastpocket. Was she really this beautiful?

"What happened to your eye?" Kurosaki questioned, noticing his mechanical eye.

"I lost it during the Second Impact," he replied, honestly. "A rock managed to nail me in the eye, so now I have this." He put his glasses back on and folded his arms, feeling very pleased with himself.

"Fascinating," she said, sighing. "Do you know where I'm supposed to be staying?"

"You'll be staying with me!" said a happy voice behind her.

Tanaka sighed, heavily, and shook his head, having already met the infamous Major Katsuragi. Kurosaki turned around and jumped back against him in surprise at how close Katsuragi was. He put his hands on her upper arms.

"Easy," he said, smiling. "This is Major Katsuragi."

* * *

Yuzuhria looked up at him. This guy Dr. Tanaka was drop dead gorgeous! Even if he did kind of sound like he was talking through he nose, he was gorgeous, and he had her in his arms. She felt her knees go weak and sighed in an almost swooning manner. Gaining her independence back, she stepped forward a step and shook her head. _What is wrong with me? Swooning over some guy? Come on, Yuzuhria! Keep your wits about yourself!_ she mentally reprimanded herself. 

"Sorry," the woman smiled. "I'm Misato. You'll be staying with me. Well, it's not just me. We've got Shinji and Asuka and Kaji but other than that it'll be just us!"

"Kaji?" she asked. Where had she heard that name before? Ryoji Kaji, secret spy for the Japanese, she recalled meeting him once in the park, though she hadn't known at the time that Kaji was an agent.

"Well, Ms. Kurosaki," said Kaji, approaching them with a tall young man with dark hair and a young woman with red. "It's great to see you again."

"Oh, lovely," she said, leaning on one hip and folding her arms. "Yet again I have to see your sloppy face. Tell me, Katsuragi, do you enjoy kissing that messy face of his?"

"I do actually," Katsuragi said, folding her arms and giving her an apprehensive look. Kaji put his arm over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, babe, she's just jealous," Kaji smiled.

Within about two seconds, Kaji was on the floor, grabbing his bloody nose. Katsuragi seemed surprised. "You know? You have to live with him?"

"Oh, joy!" said Yuzuhria, happily. "I'll enjoy bashing his face in every night until he realizes that I'm_ not _a jealous woman. Or did you just suddenly forget, Kaji, that we discussed this that day you tried to pick me up?" Kaji murmured something indistinct and started whining.

"Why did you punch him?" Katsuragi blinked.

"Because I felt like it," she shrugged. "If I were a jealous person, that would be you on the floor right now."

"Oh," Katsuragi said, looking at her. "Please, don't do that again. I'd like to kiss his face tonight. It's kind of hard to do if he's bleeding all over the place."

"Might want to get something for his nose then," Yuzuhria smirked. "Because I might have broken his nose."

"That was sweet!" said the redhead, walking up to her. "Hi, I'm Asuka Soryu." She held out her hand but Yuzuhria just looked at it. She didn't like physical touch, it frightened her sometimes. To see the past of others. That was part of a clairvoyant curse that she didn't want. which came from the blood that Akagi and Ikari had injected into her. "Don't know how to shake someone's hand? Hello! Are you mute?"

This irritated Yuzuhria and she, without control, slapped her.

"What the hell is your problem?" demanded Asuka. "You can't just go around hitting people!"

"Reflex," Yuzuhria shrugged. "Sorry but you annoy me. Why don't you take a walk?"

* * *

Ikari smiled as he approached the group that had assembled in the Control Room. "Well, I see your making friends quickly, Yuzi." He was using her pet name, which he knew embarrassed her. "Are you alright, Kaji?" He stopped in front of the whining man and Kaji grumbled under his hands. "I see. Yuzuhria, Kaji is the Head of Intelligence here. Be polite, won't you?" 

"Head of Intelligence you say?" Yuzuhria asked, her silver eyes going raw at the sight of him. "I'm amazed the guy's even got brains."

"He won't if you keep hitting him like that," Ikari said, walking over to her.

"I actually don't think he ever had any brains, Ikari," she sighed, looking down and shaking her head. "All he cares about is money and womanizing."

"Hey!" said Misato.

* * *

Tanaka could scarcely breathe, this woman was going to drive him mad. Her cool voice, her cleverness, her bad attitude. That everlasting fire. _I'm going to have to seduce this one, _he thought with a grin. 

"Yuzuhria, why don't you have Katsuragi show you your suit? I'm going to finish the preparations for this," Ikari said.

She nodded and everyone left. They turned and looked at the Eva, the Eva that Yuzuria would be piloting. He was going to make Yuzuhria his, no matter what it took. She'd belong to him. She, the fiery damsel, the beautiful angel with silver hair. She, his new obsession.

I hope you like!


	4. Just an Illusion

I do not own any of the characters from Neon Genesis: Evangelion. 

Chapter 4

Just an Illusion

Yuzuhria looked over her suit; it was black, her favorite color. Ikari had probably arranged it, seeing as he had been the one to look over the preparations for the rebuilding of Eva 006. It fit every fine curve of her body, from her breasts to her hips to her feet. She stared at her reflection, putting a hand on the mirror. Since when did a human have silver eyes and hair? Since when did injecting a three-year-old with Angel blood become a standard? Oh, wait...It wasn't. She was a lab rat, she'd always been, ever since her mother killed herself...But her mother hated her, her mother didn't care. Yuzuhria was the reason her father was dead after all. If he hadn't come to her rescue during Second Impact, he would still be alive.

Memories passed through her mind: Her mother in the bathroom, barfing up her guts and crying drunkenly. A two-year-old Yuzuhria, long jet black hair and blue eyes, walks into the bathroom. "Mommy?" 

"Get out of here, you little bitch," the drunk woman hisses. "Get out!" 

"Mommy-" Little Yuzuhria began. 

"I hate you. Understand? I will never love you, I hate you!" the drunk exclaims. "I hate you!"

"This is all your fault, Bitch," Yuzuhria said under her breath with furiousity. "All you had to do was love me. I didn't care if you drank, that you did drugs. I didn't give a shit as long as you loved me. I tried my best to win your approval but you...God, I knew the real meaning of derision the day you killed yourself in front of me, you fucking whore. You hated me and laughed in my face every time I wanted to make you proud. Trauma, death, pain, suicide. You make me feel this way. You killed me!"

She punched the mirror, shattering it to pieces.

"Are you like nuts or something?" asked Asuka's voice, making Yuzuhria turn around. "What's going on? I mean, first you're hitting people and now, you're shattering mirrors? You need a psychiatrist?"

Yuzuhria looked down at her fist. "Being normal is overrated, if that's what you mean."

"I know that," Asuka laughed. "You've just been acting like a badass, that's all. I think it's cool!"

Yuzuhria looked up at her with surprise. "This is how I've always acted. Ever since...Nevermind."

"What?" asked Asuka. "Did you lose someone you loved or something?"

"Love's just an illusion," Yuzuhria stated. "An effect of one's infatuation. The effect makes them blind. I don't believe in love. I never have. Not since my mother abandoned me."

"What do you mean?" Asuka questioned.

"Nothing," she sighed, walking towards the door. "We have synch tests in about ten minutes. Right? See you there."

* * *

"Wow! Her synchronizing levels are outstanding," said Tanaka, looking at Yuzuhria's meter. "Asuka and Shinji are tying with Rei." 

Gendo smiled. His little toy was going to make the Evangelion squad strong, even Rei couldn't match up to something like this as much as he loved her.

Misato got on the communications monitor. "Hey, Kurosaki! You're top today! Congrads!"

"Thanks," said Yuzuhria with a charming smirk.

Gendo watched Tanaka as smirk spread across his fine lips; the guy wanted her. Who wouldn't? The girl was gorgeous, untamed. But he knew she was flawed, overly flawed. Her mother's mistreatment, blowing her head off in front of a little girl. Yuzuhria knew better than to try to kill herself. Though she didn't show it, he knew she loved her life. Frantic and chaotic as it might be. He began to recollect when he first met Yuzuhria:

Gendo is with Akagi, who looks extremely tired from working late every night. She walks into the Adoption Office with him. A little girl of about three stands near a tall, elderly man. Long satiny jet black hair, abnormal light blue eyes, she is quite pretty. 

"Yuzuhria, this is Dr. Naoko Akagi," says the Head of the Adoption Agency. "She will be taking care of you until we can find you a suitable home." 

The little girl looks up at Naoko, stares for a moment then gives her a soft but deadly "Hello". Gendo isn't surprised, he hates her too, though he hasn't admitted it. Naoko squats down and smiles. "Hello to you. Are you ready to come home with me?" 

Yuzuhria looks up at the elderly man. "Can't I just stay here?" 

"No, I'm afraid we haven't got room for you, dear," says the man. "Don't worry. You'll be all right." 

The little girl sighs and follows Naoko and Gendo outside the office and down the hall. They get into the elevator and all is silent. She looks up at him with an odd glint in her eyes, her expression full of awe. The corner of her little mouth twitches and her eyes fill with tears. Gendo blinked then sighs, shaking his head and scooping the little girl into his arms. Naoko looks at him in surprise. 

"Well, I didn't expect you to warm up to her so quickly, Gendo," Naoko chuckles. 

"She's about to cry," Gendo replies, coldly. "Do you want her crying her eyes out and causing a fuss on the way out?" 

Naoko laughs and shakes her head. "I suppose not." 

He can hear her crying into his neck as they get in the car, where he sets her in the back and sits with her. 

"What's wrong, Little One?" he asks, trying to sound sympathetic, which is nearly impossible. 

She shakes her head. "Daddy..." 

"What happened to him?" he asks. 

"Rocks...Boom!" she cries. 

"He was killed, trying to save her during the Second Impact, Gendo," Naoko explains. "That's what her mother said in her good-bye letter. She also left all her possessions to the girl." 

"She hates me, doesn't care," cries Yuzuhria, angrily. "Stupid bitch." 

Naoko looks in the rearview mirror with surprise. "Where ever did you learn a word so bad, Yuzuhria?" 

"Called me it all the time," the little girl cries. 

"Hey, Ikari," said Yuzuhria, bringing him back to reality. "When do I get to use that thing?"

"When we're attacked," replied Shigeru Aoka, smiling. "Take it easy, babe. There aren't any Angels left."

"That we know of," Gendo corrected him, coldly, as the leuitenant looked her over. He didn't mind a man of high-class like Tanaka looking her over but a lazy leauitenant like Aoka? Please, that was degrading in his view.

"Call me 'babe' again," snapped Yuzuhria, coolly, seeming to sense his anger. "I dare you."

I hope you like.


	5. Explanation

I do not own any of the characters from Neon Genesis: Evangelion.

Author's note: Okay, I've gotten a lot of replies saying I don't know all that much about Evangelion. Okay, yeah, I've only watched from Vol. 1-5. So I don't know a whole lot about what happened afterwards. For Heart Attach, yes EVA 006 has fingers, I just didn't exactly elaborate on it's entire form, sorry. I wrote this stuff at like two in the morning, go easy on me. This is my first Evangelion fic, so please be nice! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 5 

Explanation

Two weeks later...

"Ikari, I swear to God, if you do not get me the hell out of that house, I'm going to kill everyone in it!" snapped Yuzuhria, glaring at her superior in rage. She had stayed with Katsuragi for about two weeks and he knew being around too many people irritated her. Especially bickering ones. Asuka was a headstrong young woman, his son was shy (which she didn't seem to mind), Misato was outrageously enthusiastic, and Kaji...well, she just didn't like him. So, Yuzuhria was going insane, living in their penthouse apartment.

"I'm sure it's not all that bad, Yuzuhria," said Gendo, sneering. He loved to make her angry; it amused him.

"Is that right? Okay, I have to fight with Sorhyu for the bathroom every morning, Katsuragi keeps trying to make me go shopping with her, Kaji is an idiot and well...Damn it! I want out!" she said, angrily.

Gendo sighed and set his elbows on his desk, his chin on his intertwined fingers. Where could he send her? It was very clear that he was not going to send her to Tanaka's ('cause he'd seduce her, which he didn't really need him doing), Aoka had the hots for her, Maya wouldn't set any rules for her (Yuzuhria would probably give her attitude and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it)...Who else? He thought for a few more minutes then thought, perhaps, Fuyutski would be willing to take her. She didn't seem to mind the professor and he knew Kozo liked having intelligent conversations with people, so perhaps it would be better to send her there.

He hit the buzzer on his speaker to ring for his secretary.

"Sir?" asked the young man's voice.

Gendo cleared his throat. "Bring in Mr. Fuyutski."

"Of course."

_Beep!_ Gendo looked at her.

"Would you be willing to house with the old professor?" he questioned, curiously.

Yuzuhria stared at him for a minute then nodded. Two minutes later, Fuyutski was sent in, looking totally bewildered. "You called?"

"Yes," Gendo nodded. "You are aware that Ms. Kurosaki is one of the Children?"

Fuyutski nodded. "Of course."

"I'm afraid that she is not pleased with her present housing," he explained. "I was just curious if you were willing to allow her to stay with you?"

Fuyutski blinked, looking from Yuzuhria to Gendo and back again. "Well, I suppose, if she feels that she really doesn't want to be with Katsuragi."

"Thank you, Mr. Fuyutski," said Yuzuhria with relief. "Your hospitality is very much appreciated. I'll go pack up my things."

She left and Fuyutski looked at Gendo. "So? You're going to fall prey to this girl everytime she demands something? That's not like you."

Gendo smirked. "You have no idea what this 'girl', as you put it, is capable of. I want to keep her happy, since her childhood wasn't all that great. Come, sit. Allow me to explain why I am 'falling prey' to this girl's demands."

Fuyutski sighed and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

A cruel grin spread across his lips. "Do you recall the Seventeenth Angel? The way the boy looked?"

He nodded. "Silver hair... Ikari, what did you do to her?" His protective mood was setting in.

Gendo sat back. "When Naoko adopted Yuzuhria, I had no idea what Naoko had planned for her. At first, I expected that she wanted to start a family with me by adopting the girl, but I had no intention of doing that. So I explained to her that I wasn't ready to get back to being a family. She laughed at me. She told me that she had no plans of starting a family but in fact, she wanted to use her in an experiment. She wanted to injected her with Angel blood and see how the effects of this would work on the little girl. Well, at first there were no signs. That the girl spoke of, anyway. Her first talked about power was the ability to see into ones past, just the past. Mainly, however, due to the trauma from her mother's suicide, she saw your sins and bad memories. Thus, she doesn't like physical touch."

Fuyutski folded his arms, glaring at him. "That is cruel, Gendo. You know it is." She reminded Fuyutski of Yui. Her brilliance, her intelligence.

"As she grew older, she began to show signs of psychokenisis. Telepathy, telekenisis, empathy. When she was nine, she asked if I would enroll her into a martial arts school...Well, let's just say her strength is at an abnormally high level for one so young and as is her speed," Gendo continued. "When she was thirteen, she grew so angry at one of her many nannies that she lost control of her emotions and killed her..." Fuyutski's eyes widened. "With a letter opener."

Fuyutski was shocked. "You're a bastard, Ikari! She was just a little girl!"

Gendo continued, ignoring his comments. "I found her in the corner, three feet away from the body. She had her hands over her ears, still holding the letter opener and begging me to make the voices in her head stop. Ever since she's blocked off all of her powers."

"Can you blame her?" snapped Fuyutski. "Jeezuz, Ikari, the girl's never been able to trust herself or anyone else for that matter. Can you blame her for being afraid?"

"So? You see that cold facade of hers is a coverup?" Gendo smiled. "Good. Now, I want to ask you a favor."

"No! Whatever it is! No!" Fuyutski snapped.

"Get her to trust you and bring her powers to a surface for the greater good," he continued, ignoring the older man. "You know as well as I do, since Third Impact that the Angels have been reincarnated."

"I will not let that poor girl relive that terror all over again, Ikari! Don't you dare think I will!" snapped Fuyutski, standing up.

"Don't. Just help her control them. You have more patience than I, Kozo. You can teach her to trust. I don't doubt that you can," Gendo said.

Fuyutski glared at him. "How could you? She's just a child."

"She's a very unique...and lost one. Yes," said Gendo, looking at him with amusement. "But she needs to be able to control her powers, lest she lose control of them and massacre this entire building."

* * *

"So? You're moving in with Mr. Fuyutski?" asked Shinji, softly, leaning against the doorframe to Yuzuhria's bedroom. 

"If I never have to deal with them three in the same household again, I'll die happy," sighed Yuzuhria.

Shinji felt bad; he did enjoy Yuzuhria's company, even if she hadn't been there that long. She didn't complain about him being so apologetic (Asuka), didn't pout about nobody paying attention to her (Misato), and didn't mind just sitting in the living room, watching a movie. He knew she just hated Kaji, for some reason or another. He picked on her for being so cold towards everybody. Shinji felt really bad for him, since once his nose had healed, she had broken it again.

"I'm sorry if any of us annoyed you," he said, sadly, kind of wishing she wouldn't go. She didn't treat him badly and he didn't mind that she was cold towards everybody else. She actually seemed to favor him, having stuck up for him when Asuka was accusing him of apologizing way too much. That thought made him smile.

_"God, is that all you know how to do?" snapped Asuka, angrily, legs akimbo. "'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry'! Can't you just be yourself for once!"_

_"I'm sorry," Shinji said, sadly. _

_Yuzuhria loooked at Asuka, her silver eyes flashing, dangerously. "Have you ever figured that not everybody else is a self-centered bitch, like you?" _

_Kaji dropped his chopsticks, which landed in his chow-mein. Misato stopped talking on the phone and looked over at her with confusion. Shinji was in total disbelief and Asuka was furious. _

_"Well, you should talk, Ms. Quack! 'You ruined me!' Pity me, pity me! Pout! Pout! Is that all you know how to do? Feel bad about yourself?" Asuka exclaimed. _

_"I don't know. Do you?" she asked. (a/n: She's referring to Asuka's past here)._

_Asuka opened her mouth to answer but when nothing came out, she growled, angrily and stalked off to her room. _

"It's them, not you," said Yuzuhria, looking at him with surprise. She didn't want to seem too sentimental but once she finished packing her rucksack, she walked over to Shinji, kissed his cheek and walked off. It would've been like saying good-bye to her kid-brother, if she ever had one. "Later, Shinji."

Shinji touched his cheek in shock and his stomach filled with butterflies. He couldn't wait to see her the next day.

* * *

Okay, I know this seems weird to you all, since Yuzuhria's showing her affections towards Shinji in a brother-sister way. She only thinks of him as a kid brother so don't read too much into that. There won't be any ShinjiYuzuhria pairing but Shinji will secretly wish it in the future. 


	6. Something About Trust

I do not own any of the characters from Neon Genesis: Evangelion.

Chapter 6

Something About Trust

"Well, this will be your room," said Kozo, showing the young woman into his guestroom. "The bathroom's down the hall and I'll have supper ready in an hour."

Yuzuhria turned to him after looking over the totally white room. "Thank you."

He smiled and nodded. "No problem. Now, I'll leave you to unpack."

"Hmm.." she nodded and set her bag on the bed.

Kozo closed the door behind him as he started towards the kitchen. He couldn't believe how such a beautiful young woman could have such a morbid past. She could've grown up like every other girl with a good family and friends but...Fate was cruel to her. He sighed, heavily, wondering how he was going to explain to her that he wanted to help her control her powers without having her get angry with him. He knew she had issues with trust. Maybe he would start the conversation with that. Something about trust. He hated that this girl was so unfathomable and unpredictable. He had seen her hide her emotions then lose control of them. (She had a habit of beating up Kaji, which was no surprise to him).

Then he realized that he hadn't cooked dinner for anyone in years. Well, a real dinner that is. He was so used to just tossing a TV dinner into the oven and sitting in front of the television after it finished cooking. But he supposed since she was here he might as well cook a real meal. He hoped it wouldn't taste bad if he did.

* * *

Yuzuhria looked around her room, vaguely. She hated the color white. In China, Japan and India, white symbolized death and mourning. She hated death. She hated the thought of death, killing. Nightmares haunted her of the time she had killed her nursemaid and she hated that too. She sighed, heavily, then began to unpack her clothes. Once finished, she went into the kitchen to find the professor looking over a recipe book.

"You really didn't have to cook anything special," she told him, leaning against the doorframe.

He nodded. "I know that but today is special. You know, it's not very often I have someone to cook for."

This struck her as odd. "You've no idea how weird I find that."

He laughed, softly and shook his head. "I don't want you to think that but I suppose it is quite strange."

She walked over to him and leaned against the counter. "So? What did you and Ikari talk about?" she questioned, giving him a stern look.

Her looks kill, he thought as he began to cut some peppers on a cutting board. "Well, he told me about your past. Well, not what happened before he adopted you but what he did to you after," he said, honestly. He didn't want to lie to her, seeing as everyone else in her life had betrayed her. "He told me about your exposure to Angel blood and about some of your abilities. An accident and a few other things."

"He told you about the woman I killed," she said, looking down and feeling overwhelmed with guilt.

"Yes," Fuyutski nodded. "He did. He also asked that I get you to use your abilities but control them."

Yuzuhria looked up at him, fright visible in her silver eyes.

"But I won't until you trust me," he said. "And however long that may take is fine by me."

She stared at him. "Why are you being so kind to me?" This scared her. No one was ever honest with her.

He set down the knife in his hand and turned to her with a gentle smile. "Because, you need to have kindness in your life. Everyone was so cruel to you when you were younger. I have no plans in hurting you, Ms. Kurosaki. I hope that you understand this, though it is completely foreign to you. But I want you to trust me. I want you to feel safe here."

Yuzuhria stared at him. No one had ever treated her this way, nor had anyone accepted her in this way. He wanted her trust? He wanted her to feel safe? This feeling was indeed foreign but she suddenly understood that he felt bad for her and that only angered her.

"Look, I don't want your pity, Professor, I want you respect," she snapped.

"And you have it," said Fuyutski. "It is not that I pity you, Ms. Kurosaki. It is that I'm sympathetic towards you."

She stood forward, getting right up in his face and looking into his eyes. She brought her hand up and took off her glove. This was going to scare the hell out of her but she wanted to know how honest he was. She put her hand on his cheek and threw her head back as she went into a series of visions.

* * *

Kozo stared at her as her eyelids flickered while she used her power to see into his past. He didn't mind it. Let her look, let her see. As long as she could trust him. She suddenly fell back against the corner of the counter, being caught by the professor and leaning against the counter for support.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice.

She nodded and stood up, regaining her balance. He released her and stood up straight too, looking worried.

"I'm fine," she panted. It drained her to do that. She hadn't done it in so long.

He nodded and returned to cutting the peppers. "Do you believe me?"

Yuzuhria nodded. "Yes..." There was a small silence. "Professor?"

He turned and looked at her. "Yes?"

"It's Yuzuhria."

I hope you like it.


	7. Reincarnate: Satchiel

I do not own any of the characters from Neon Genesis: Evangelion.

Chapter 7

Reincarnate: Satchiel

Yuzuhria entered the main command deck, looking over at Dr. Tanaka with fascination. It was quite early for her to be there, seeing as the only people who were actually at the NERV base, at that very moment, were the guard, a few scientists, Tanaka and Yuzuhria herself. She had left Fuyutski a note saying she went to work early. She had been having nightmares again and now, she was wide awake. She had to admit, the guy was gorgeous. She stood behind him, thinking that he didn't know she was there. She was quite wrong to think so.

"You're quite early," said Tanaka, staring at the shiny blue screen in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Nightmares kept me awake. I'm just getting here early, I suppose," she said, shrugging.

Tanaka turned in his chair and stared at her, his one silver eyes glittering. "Nightmares?"

"Nightmares," she nodded.

He sat back and brought his fingertips together, looking down with closed eyes. "Have you taken any sleeping pills?"

"Drugs are stupid," she sighed. "They never helped me anyway."

"Have you ever tried them?" he asked.

"Why? So I can get addicted to them? Yeah right!" she laughed.

Tanaka's eyes opened and he smirked. "Enigma."

"I know," she answered, knowing that he was talking about her in general.

Tanaka stood, walking up to her. "So? What is a beautiful young woman like you doing in a place like this?"

Yuzuhria blinked. "I'm doing my duty. I was chosen as a Child and I intend to do what I am supposed to."

"Never going to follow your own path?" he questioned, sneering. "Pity. I figured you were stronger than that."

"I really don't need this, Doctor," she said, coldly, pushing passed him and looking down at the MAGI.

She felt his hands grasp her upper arms and brought his mouth near her ear. "You don't need this? You don't like that I provoke you, do you? Your fear of who you are overwhelms you." He could feel the sadness dwelling within her and he knew she was starting to feel guilt. "You...Magnificent creature." His arms slivered around her, his hands clasping in the middle of her chest. "You dazzling creature." He was beginning to frighten her. But he needed to do it, he knew it was going to help her get over her fear of physical touch. "Do you know what you are, Ms. Kurosaki? You're an angel with the power of a demon."

"Shut up!" she yelled, whipping around only to be silenced by his lips pressing to hers. To her surprise, she saw nothing. Nothing bad, nothing good, just nothing.

She had never in her life been kissed like that before and this had surprised her, shocked her beyond belief. She was paralyzed in his arms, his hands on her waist and bringing her against him. _Don't be afraid. Kiss me. Do what you like, Goddess. There's no one here to stop you. _His voice rang in her head and she returned to reality at the sound of a large alert going off.

"ANGEL ALERT! ANGEL ALERT! ALL PILOTS REPORT TO EVAS!" said the voice of the computer. "ANGEL IDENTIFIED! REINCARNATE: THE THIRD ANGEL, SATCHIEL!"

"Damn it," Tanaka swore, angrily. Before he knew it, Yuzuhria had fled to get her suit on.

* * *

Commander Gendo Ikari stood next to Misato, looking dominant and in command, as usual. He watched as the contact screens showed up and waited for the pilots "Ready". Yuzuhria, to his suprise, was ready for take off as soon as they got there. Shinji, Asuka, and Rei IV (a/n: Can't leave her out) gave their say-so and were sent to the surface. Gendo glanced at Tanaka, who was grinning, mischeiviously, at Yuzuhria's screen. His son, Nataku, stood near his father, watching Asuka with a smirk. God, was he his father's son! They looked pretty much the same, save Nataku's eyes were a light green color rather than silver.

Once the EVAs had gotten to the surface, the teens began to bicker, like usual. Mainly, Shinji and Asuka.

"I want this one, damn it!" she argued.

"It's my turn!" Shinji argued back. "You can cover me."

"What happened the last time I did that, you numbskull!" Asuka yelled.

"Oh, shut up," said Yuzuhria, angrily. "It's mine!" Her EVA charged towards the angel, raising the weapon attached to her EVA's arm and hand, which grasped the handle of it to keep the sword straight. (a/n: yes, it has fingers). Metal sang as weapon met weapon and they both fought hard. She, with enough strength, tossed the Angel over 3 miles away after their swords met and they fought for the upper hand.

"Kill it!" Gendo snapped.

"You think this is easy?" she panted. "I'd like to see you get your prissy little ass out here, Ikari."

"Enough talk!" Gendo yelled, angrily, not finding an underling humiliating him all that pleasant. "Kill it!"

"All right, all right," she sighed, running towards the Angel.

It swung its own weapon at her from the side. She ducked and brought her sword straight through it's gut. Everyone cheered as its body hit the ground. It was just too bad that...it regenerated. Yuzuhria looked down and was suddenly thrown upwards, landing on her back. It had knocked the wind out of her and she had a hard time breathing. Satchiel raised his fist, nailing her EVA in the stomach, so hard that it caused her and her EVA to throw up blood. Then it began hitting her several times in the face.

* * *

"Rei! Help her!" yelled Ikari. "Shinji, Asuka! Stand by for further instruction!"

"But sir, you should send the others in," Misato said, looking at him.

"Yes, sir," said Rei's soft, feminine voice.

_"I _am doing this, Katsuragi, so just stand there and keep your big-mouth shut," snapped Gendo.

"Yes, sir," said Asuka and Shinji together.

The rebuilt and recreated EVA 00 ran towards Satchiel, letting off several rounds of laserbeams and nailing the Angel in several parts but only making it regenerate more. Satchiel started tearing the insides of EVA 006 apart. Yuzuhria shrieked with pain but was lucky to find that Satchiel had been sent forwards and shot several times through the middle.

"Yuzuhria!" yelled Ikari. "Get up!" Yuzuhria didn't answer as her screen had gone snowy. "Yuzuhria! I said 'get up'!"

"We've lost contact, sir," said Maya.

"Bring up watch tower's camera," he ordered.

Yuzuhria's EVA was getting off the ground and it stopped, looking at the sit fighting Rei. EVA 006 grabbed Rei's gun from her, shocking everyone in the process and stuck it through the Angel's heart. What was she doing? She raised her sword and pierced Satchiel right through the head. The Angel's hands grasped the sword trying to pull the metal from its brain but the EVA twisted its sword and it immediately stopped moving.

"She's back online," said Tanaka, looking at her contact screen. "Incredible." Gendo and Katsuragi walked over to the screen to see Yuzuhria's face there, which was bruised. She had a bruise forming near her eye and there was another on the corner of her mouth with some blood coming from it.

"It's dead," she whispered. "There's no glow inside it anymore."

"What are you talking about?" snapped Gendo.

"Uh, sir, you should see this," said Maya's voice behind them.

Ikari looked over and saw that she had removed the gun and sword. The Angel had dissolved into glowing white feathers, which flew away with the wind.

_I suck at fighting scenes. Sorry if it did suck. I hope you liked it anyway._


	8. The Hospital Incident

I do not own any of the characters from Neon Genesis: Evangelion.

Chapter 8

The Hospital Incident

Gendo stood outside of Yuzuhria's hospital room, leaning against the door frame. Next to him was Kozo, who looked worried. She wasn't awake yet as she had fallen unconscious once removed from her EVA.

"She said there wasn't a glow inside of it anymore?" asked Kozo, staring at him.

"Then it dissolved into millions of white feathers," nodded Gendo, staring back. "I don't know how it happened or how she knew it was dead but...It kind of irks me that she would know something like that."

"Maybe since she's got the blood in her that she knows its lifeforce," shrugged Kozo, thinking on a theory.

"I wonder if it spoke to her," Gendo mused, looking up at the ceiling. "Well...We'll find out soon enough." He walked into the room but was grabbed by Kozo and thrown against the wall. He smirked. "Getting all paternal now, Kozo?"

"You sick, corrupted bastard!" Kozo hissed, angrily.

"Mr. Fuyutski?" asked Shinji's voice. Kozo and Gendo looked at the door, where he stood with a bouquet of roses in his hand.

Kozo released him and stalked out of the room.

"What was that about, Commander?" asked Shinji. He no longer referred to Gendo as "Father".

"Just a clashing of opinions between two men. Nothing to worry about, nor any of your concern," said Gendo, before leaving.

_

* * *

Prick, thought Shinji as his father left. He walked over to the seat next to Yuzuhria's bed and looked at her. A hand was covering her ear as though she didn't want to hear something but she was fast asleep. He set the flowers on the bedside table and stared at her. __You're so beautiful, Yuzuhria. I wish I could make you mine._thought Shinji as his father left. He walked over to the seat next to Yuzuhria's bed and looked at her. A hand was covering her ear as though she didn't want to hear something but she was fast asleep. He set the flowers on the bedside table and stared at her. 

Her eyes suddenly snapped open, which caused him to jump and gasp in surprise. Her irises looked like liquid silver and more perplexed than ever. "Where am I?" she questioned, softly, not taking her eyes off of him.

"You're in the hospital," Shinji said, smiling softly. She didn't seem to like that idea. She jackknifed and looked around.

"No," she said as though to herself. "I am not supposed to be here." She scrambled out of bed and tripped as she headed for the door. "No, no, no, no, no."

"Yuzuhria," said Shinji, looking at her with confusion. She ran out of the room, only to run into Asuka, who grabbed her and threw her against the wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Asuka, sternly.

"Don't touch me!" she breathed and Asuka was blasted across the hallway.

She slid to the floor then rubbed the back of her head. "What the hell-?" Shinji ran passed her and she sighed, shaking her head. "I knew this chick was a nutjob," she muttered before standing up and following Shinji.

* * *

Yuzuhria ran as fast as she could but her legs were wobbly and she was lucky she could stand. She slid passed a doctor and fell down. He looked down at her with surprise then knelt and looked at her. "Are you okay? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

She shook her head and scrambled to her feet, running down the corridor. The doctor chased after her just as Shinji ran by, only to be met up by Asuka. Yuzuhria ran into the lobby, running into Misato and Kaji. Misato grabbed her wrists and she yelped, pulling back. Kaji grabbed ahold of her around her middle, swinging her so she couldn't get away.

"Get off! You're hurting me!" she whimpered.

"You'll be hurting a hell of a lot more if you don't stop," Kaji smirked, grabbing both her wrists and holding her still.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she said, beginning to cry.

Lucky for all of them, Ikari and Fuyutski came running around the corner.

"Release her!" snapped Fuyutski and Kaji did so. Yuzuhria ran into his open arms and he held her. She cried into his jacket as Shinji and Asuka came running into the lobby with the doctor.

"What is going on here?" asked the doctor. "Why is that patient running around like a maniac? When she should be in bed?"

"I apologize, Doctor," said Ikari. "She has a horrible fear of hospitals."

"Well, get her back to her room," snapped the doctor before walking off.

Asuka looked at Shinji. "Told you she was a quack," she said, matter-of-factly.

"Sign her out, Ikari," said Fuyutski.

Commander Ikari glared at him. "Don't you dare give me orders, Kozo-"

"I said _'sign her out'," _he said, coldly. Ikari, to everyone's surprise, couldn't stand up to the older man and nodded, walking over to the sign out sheet. Fuyutski pulled her back and looked into her eyes. "It's alright, Yuzuhria. We're going home."

She nodded and he quickly took off his blazer, sliding it over her shoulders. He picked her up, like a man would a woman, one arm under her knees and the other around her back. He took her out to his car and set her down. He opened the passenger seat and she got in.

* * *

As they drove down the road, he looked at her hands which were in her lap, holding onto her white hospital gown. They were shaking, horribly, which he didn't like to see. He took her hand, continuing to steer the car with the other. She looked at him, thankfulness, in those beautiful silver eyes. He nodded at her and looked again to the road.

_Don't worry, _he thought, knowing that she could hear him in her mind. _I'm going to take care of you._

_I hope you like it. I know it goes really fast but I thought it would make an interesting chapter._


End file.
